


put your hand in mine

by parkersdrake



Series: the teenage years [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, theyre a year apart in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersdrake/pseuds/parkersdrake
Summary: The butterflies in Nathan’s stomach shouldn’t be there whenever he’s around Sam. And yet... he can’t help himself.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake
Series: the teenage years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	put your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> couldn’t help myself and wrote a quick little drabble of these two on my phone 🥺 sorry if it’s bad, haha
> 
> might??? make this au into a verse if im feeling up to it. not sure how much plot will be involved. if anything, it’ll end up being a thing of fluffy drabbles while i work on something bigger, haha

Nathan couldn’t help the snicker that leaves his mouth as Sam comes stumbling in after basketball practice. Sam isn’t all that athletic when it comes to the sport, so Nathan’s pretty surprised he even made it on the team.

He tells his brother as much.

“Oh, fuck you. You aren’t much better,” Sam replies, grinning as he drops his backpack onto the floor and flops onto the bed next to Nathan. The bed isn’t big enough for two teenagers to lay on, but they make do. “I regret joining, though. Means you’re left home alone with Dad for an hour before he leaves to get drunk.”

Nathan hums softly, shrugging a little. “If I hide in your room, he doesn’t bother me. Thinks you’re gone, so he doesn’t check.”

Sam lets out a soft sigh, turning on his side to face his younger brother. Sam’s only a year younger than him, but Nathan’s always thought he’s matured more gracefully than Nathan’s awkward self. Sam’s seventeen and grown into his limbs, and Nathan still feels awkward walking around with his.

“Neither of us should have to deal with this, Nathan! We should run away.”

Nathan snorts, turning his head back towards the window where he had been staring before Sam tripped through the door. “It would make Mom sad,” he says softly, and it makes Sam deflate a little. Neither of them want to leave their mom with their drunk of a father. “Besides, we’d have nowhere to go. Neither of us have our license.”

There’s a hand sitting on his stomach now, and he relaxes under the familiar warmth. Him and Sam have always been more touchy-feely than most siblings their age, but Nathan always felt like there was something else there. Something deeper, maybe. But he was sure Sam didn’t have the same line of thinking, so he often pushes it down in favor of curling closer to Sam.

“One day, we will,” Sam says. He sounds closer to Nathan now. “One day, we’ll drive so far and we’ll never look back.”

When Nathan turns his head, Sam’s face is indeed closer than it was before. Neither seem to want to pull away, enjoying the slightly electric air between them. Nathan swallows thickly, looking into the familiar warmth of Sam’s deep brown eyes. He has their dad’s eyes, but they always look at Nathan with such a sense of warmth that makes his head spin. Nathan knows the butterflies that make themselves at home in his stomach whenever he’s around Sam shouldn’t be there. Logically, he knows his attraction to Sam shouldn’t be there at all. They’re brothers. And yet… Nathan can’t help himself as his own blue eyes flicker down to the soft looking lips of Sam’s.

Neither of them speak, but they both move closer to one another and Nathan finally feels what it’s like to feel those soft lips against his own. They’re slightly chapped from Sam’s constant licking, but Nathan just associated the feeling with his brother. The hand that’s found its way to gently cup his cheek feels like home. Nathan subconsciously leans into it while he lazily moves his lips against Sam’s.

When they pull apart, Sam looks a little flushed. Nathan feels much the same, but there’s a grin spreading across his face. Sam smiles back and pulls Nathan in for another quick kiss.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Sam admits softly, thumb gently stroking Nathan’s cheekbone.

“I have, too,” Nathan says, his voice just as soft. They’re home alone, and even though they don’t need to talk so quietly, it almost feels weird not to. Like a spell came over them in the time they spent kissing.

“Guess that means we’re a little fucked up, huh?” A self-deprecating smile is playing on Sam’s lips, and it takes everything in Nathan to not kiss Sam every chance he gets now. They have to be careful.

“Something in me doesn’t really care.” Nathan adjusts himself so his whole body’s facing Sam now. They have a little more room to work with now, but they’re still pressed close.

Sam’s hand moves from his cheek and settles on his hip, gently squeezing. Nathan’s flush deepens at the feeling. “Something in me doesn’t care, either.” He chuckles softly and kisses Nathan’s forehead. “I love you, little brother.”

“I love you, too, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
